Now that i realize
by MabelPinesFalls
Summary: Dipper dies, and Mabels despressed. She cant find Stan, and Soos and Wendy are gone. She tries to find help, but nobody looks at her. Mabel decides to take her place with her brother, but finds out it was to late. Rated T for gun use ;3; Agh, and yes it was a small story. Please no hate :3333


Shocked. I sat down next her brother in shock. "Dipper...?" I whispered. No movement. "Dipper, im here." Still no words. Not a muscle twitched. I placed my hand on the place he got shot. Why? I would he do this? Dipper!" My voice was getting louder. My tone changed from sad to angry. "Dipper!" I shouted. "Wake up! Stop playing tricks on me! Dipper!" He lay there, not moving, not braething. "DIPPER!" I shouted for one last time.

I picked up his book and threw it across the room. I kicked at everything in sight, I pulled the covers off the bed, threw the lamps and knick-knacks and broke them, then i picked up my scrap book and slammed it against the ground. Then i fell down, silent for a moment. That was when i began bursting into tears. I sat there crying for a moment, i didnt know where Stan was. I sat back up and stared at my brother. "Who would do this?" I grasped him and hugged him. He was cold, but it felt good to hug him again. "Your still here." I whispered. "Just wake up, please.." I was there, hugging him, for what seemed like ages. But the time with my brother only felt like seconds had gone by. I didnt hear anyone come in the shack. Soos and Wendy had parted for different Jobs a few months ago, so it was only me Dipper and Stan.

It got late, and i figured since Stan wasnt home i should just go ahead and find him. But i couldnt leave Dipper here.. I picked him up and hugged him. He was a little heavy but i could bear him. I went downstairs and looked around. "Stan..?" I said in a shaky, still depressed voice. No one was there. I was tired, so i sat Dippers body on his bed. "Goodnight." I whispered. I knew he wasnt dead. People would think i was strange, putting my dead brother to sleep, but we had a special bond-and i knew he wasnt dead. I layed down in my bed and smiled. "See you in the morning." I said with a cracky voice. He was gonna be ok...

In the morning when i woke up, i immediatly ran to his bed. "Wake up sleepy head!" I said with a cheerful voice. But my smile quickly faded when he still didnt respond. "No." I said "No, your okay, your gonna be okay." My eyes started to tear up. "What was i thinking, he was gonna come back to life? What is wrong with me? I was crying now. "Stan!" I shouted. Still no answer. I ran downstairs and looked around. "Stan? Dippers dead!" Where was he? I frantically ran through the shack looking for him. No sign of Stan. He didnt come home last night. I ran back upstairs to Dipper and picked him up. When i got downstairs and out the door-still crying- i looked for someone to tell. I ran to lazy Susan while carrying Dipper. "Lazy Susan Dippers dead!" She didnt look at me. "Lazy Susan!" I got in front of her, but she completly ignored me. "Look!" I shouted. She still looked away.

"Susan!" I yelled. She walked away. "Listen!" I decided to go somewhere else. Picking up Dipper a little more, i ran to the police department. When i saw Sheriff Blubs, i quickly ran to him. "Sheriff Blubs, look!" He stared away, but i continued to speak. "He was shot! Hes dead and i cant find Grunkle Stan!" I couldnt hear what he was saying. "PLease!" I yelled. He didnt look at me either. "Please just look!" Why wouldnt anybody look at me? Couldnt they hear me?

I ran out of the department in anger."Why wont you people listen! Just look at me!" The people walking by kept walking. I put Dipper down and stood up. "Why are you so quiet? Stop mouthing and just look at me!" I fell down again. "No one understands!" I shouted.

I decided what had to be done had to be done. I walked to the Gravity Falls graveyard and set Dipper down. "I love you" I smiled. "Your looking down on me right now. Telling me not to worry, and youll protect me, like i protected you. And you want me to know youll always love me, right?" I stared at him. My smile quickly faded. "Promise me Dipper. Promise me youll always love me. Never forget me, ill never forget you."

The sun began to set, and i layed next to my brother in the grass of the cemetary. "Ill never forget the things youve done for me. Remember that time you saved me from gnomes? Heh, you thought he was a zombie! And the time we went on a monster hunt, but turned out there wasnt really a monster. You were so into those things, Dipper." I turned and faced him. You were the best brother ever, and i couldntve asked for more."

I grabbed a shovel and began to dig. Hours pasted, it was probably 3 or 4 in the morning. I finally got a hole digged. I stared at him a little, not being able to look at his face, when i broke down crying again. "Im so sorry Dipper! I didnt mean for this to happen!" I covered my face. The tears stung my eyes. I squeezed them shut and sobbed. About a half an hour later, i got up and looked at a shack a few feet away. Thats where they kept there coffins, just in case a moment like this happened, i guess. I walked inside the shack and looked around intill i found a shiny blue coffin. I smiled. "Dipper wouldve lloved this.." I whispered, I quietly attempted to drag the coffin out. It took a while. but i got it. I decided to put it in the grond first. I picked it up, tipped it a little, and put it in. The hole was a little bit to big, so i was able to open it while it was in the ground. I looked at Dipper for the last i knew what had to be done.

I picked him up and put him in the grave. I stared at him for a bit, and began to cry again. "I love you." I said. "Ill be with you soon, just wait." I closed the casket and covered up the hole. I sat there for a while, it was probably 7 in the morning, i was tired but i knew i wasnt gonna be able to sleep. I picked a few roses and layed them on the grave and walked back to the shack, hoping for Stan to be around.

I checked everywhere, he still wasnt in sight. I sighed, and sat down. Thats when i started sobbing, again. I looked up at the ceiling. "Dipper, i cant find Stan. Im alone now. No ones here for me. Why did you leave me, Dipper? You left me. Im alone. No one listens to me anymore. No one will even look at me. Dont you love me?"

I looked down, my eyes were sore from crying and my chest hurt from breathing to hard. "I miss you.." I said. That was when i decided to be with him. i got a little thought and ran to the kitchen. Under the cabinets, i pulled out a little gun. Grunkle Stan had them all over the house, just in case. I went back to the living room and sat down. "This is it." I whispered, and looked up again. 'Im coming Dipper." I put the gun to my head and squeezed my eyes shut. Then i pulled the trigger.

Silent. I fell silent when i realized nothing happened. The bullet came out, but fell to the ground. "What..?' I put it back to my head and shot it again. The bullet kept stopping. Why wouldnt it hit me?

I ran outside and scraemed. "Why cant it be OVER WITH!? Thats when i realized something. I couldnt see Stan. Soos and Wendy were away. I couldnt hear what people were saying. People didnt seem to notice me. I was already dead. I stared at my hands. "But.." Mabel... "How can i.." Mabel, wake up. "agh!" I felt a sharp sting and i fell. Mabel...

I woke up. I saw Dipper. "Dipper..." I started. "Dipper!" I got up and hugged him. "I had the most awful dream! You were dead and..." I noticed he had wings. I looked around. Everything was white. "Where are we.." Dipper laughed. "Your an angel! Remember?" I looked back at my wings. "But...but how?"

Dipper helped me up. "Remember the other day when Gideon came along and shot me?" He asked me. "Yes... I was crying and hugging you after that." "Well," He started. " Gideon only shot me to get to you, because i was always protecting you from him. When the bullet went through me, i fell and you came down to catch me. Gideon accidently sent a second bullet through the window, causing it to hit you. The reason you couldnt see Stan is because he got in a wreck that day. We were all meant to go on the same day, I guess."

"How long ago..." I asked. "Its only been a few days, Mabel. Im just glad we can live together in peace now." He hugged me. It felt good having his arms around me after all that happened. I hugged him back. "Me to." I said. "I couldnt live without you." We sat there for a moment, and i was happy i finally found a home with my brother, in peace this time.


End file.
